Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa
Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa ist das erste Buch in der Reihe Bionicle Chronicles und erzählt von den ersten Abenteuern der Toa Mata auf der Insel Mata Nui. Einleitung: Die Legende von Mata Nui Es wird erzählt, dass der Große Geist Mata Nui von den Himmeln stieg und den Matoranern die drei goldenen Tugenden gab: Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung. Aus Dankbarkeit nannten die Matoraner, die Insel auf der sie leben, Mata Nui. Doch sein Bruder, Makuta, wurde schnell neidisch und legte einen Zauber auf Mata Nui, durch den der in Tiefschlaf fiel. Die Matoraner hatten aber noch eine Hoffnung, die Toa. Alte Legenden berichteten von dem kommen sechs mächtiger Helden. Onua, dem Toa der Erde. Lewa, dem Toa der Lüfte. Pohatu, dem Toa des Steins. Tahu dem Toa des Feuers. Kopaka, dem Toa des Eises, und Gali, der Toa des Wassers. Die Legende erwies sich als wahr, als sechs Toa an der Küste der Insel Mata Nui strandeten. "Together they were six heroes with one destiny: to defeat Makuta and save Mata Nui. This is their story". Kapitel 1: Tahu - Toa of Fire Tahu steht am Strand von Mata Nui. Vor ihm liegen seine eigenen Teile. Er sieht ein Feuerschwert im Sand liegen und nimmt es in die Hand, doch als er versucht es zu benutzen schafft er das nicht, es ist einfach zu schwer. Er wirft das Feuerschwert frustriert zurück in den Sand. Dort sieht er seine Maske, ihre Augenlöcher sehen ihn an. Der Toa des Feuers nimmt die Maske und setzt sie auf. Da spürt er die Stärke; und als er erneut versucht das Feuerschwert zu benutzen, klappt es, er kann es sogar über seinen Kopf schwingen und die Klinge beginnt zu leuchten. Doch Tahu fragt sich, wozu er eigentlich auf dieser Insel war. Er schwingt sein Feuerschwert und feuert aus versehen einen Feuerstrahl ab. Tahu ist verzweifelt, denn außer an seinen Namen kann er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Kapitel 2: Lewa - Toa of Air Lewa steht auf einem Ast und sieht eine Liane, die von einem Baum hängt. Er packt sie und sieht auf die Schlucht unter ihm, ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken schwingt er sich darüber. Durch die Schwungkraft landet er auf einem Baum in der Nähe. Er lacht und bemerkt, dass die Luft sein Freund ist; aber sonst kann er sich nur an seinen Namen, Lewa, erinnern. Lewa sieht an sich herunter und ihm gefällt sein Körper und seine Axt. Seine Maske gefällt ihm auch, er sieht sie zwar nicht, fühlt aber dass sie sich durch ihre Form perfekt durch die Luft schneidet. Auch Lewa fragt sich warum er auf der Insel ist. Er springt auf einen anderen Ast und wirft aus versehen ein Taku-Baby aus seinem Nest, er will es noch auffangen, doch es scheint wegzufliegen. Da bemerkt Lewa, dass er die Kontrolle über die Luft hat. Er setzte das Küken wieder zurück. Kapitel 3: Onua - Toa of Earth Onua gräbt sich seinen Weg durch die Erde und denkt dabei darüber nach, dass er nur seinen Namen kennt, und dass er merkt, dass ihm irgendetwas fehlt. Er ist glücklich unter der Erde zu sein. Er findet einen Großen Raum, in dessen Mitte eine Säule, und an deren Decke ein Lichtstein ist. An der Wand findet er eine Schnitzerei von sechs Toa, einer davon sieht so aus wie er, als er sie berührt spürt er Vibrationen. Er folgt den Vibrationen und kommt in einem anderen Raum an, der so aussieht wie ein Unterirdischer Park. Hier findet er das Wort Onu-Koro und findet den Matoraner Onepu, der ihn zuerst nicht bemerkt, doch danach bringt Onepu ihn zu Turaga Whenua. Onua sieht sich in Onu-Koro um, doch dann kommt Turaga Whenua zu ihm und stellt sich vor. Er erzählt davon, dass Legenden von ihm berichten, und erklärt ihm seine Aufgabe, Makuta zu besiegen und Mata Nui zu erwecken. Er erzählt ihm auch von den anderen fünf Toa, die angekommen sind. Desweiteren erklärt er ihm, dass er seine Maskenkräfte einsetzen soll um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und dass er die anderen fünf Masken finden müsse. Kapitel 4: Gali - Toa of Water ''folgt bald...